Ice cream kisses
by BlueBirddy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are hiding from the hottest day fiore, while inside Natsu and Lucy find ice cream and have some fun, well until Erza and Gray show up at a bad time.


Ice cream kisses

Natsu and Lucy are hiding from the hottest day fiore, while inside Natsu and Lucy find ice cream and have some fun, well until Erza and Gray show up at a bad time.

Natsu was laying on Lucy's couch hot after a short nap ,Growling he sits up and looks around the room. The lights were off and the curtains were pulled shut to keep out any light and heat. The ac buzzed and hummed as it strained to give cold air and the fan whirled lazily overhead. Natsu glanced at a door as it opened and Lucy in a T-shirt and shorts stepped out on to the wood floor from cool tile.

Lucy noting Natsu was awake walked over to him and sat down. " Hey , how's the heat getting to you ?" Natsu glanced at Lucy's sweaty face and answered her question "Im melting, you ?". Lucy snorted before standing up and walking into the kitchen. " Yeah same here" she called back to him before opening the freezer and sighing with relief as cold air struck her face. Natsu chuckled and stood up to join her in cool relief and stuck his head into the freezer and gave an exaggerated sigh before glancing up at a container in front of him.

Pulling his head out he grabbed the small tub and yanked the lid off to chocolate ice cream. " Yo Luce, did you know you had this ?" Natsu said to her as he turned his head to look at her. " No, but let me grab a couple of spoons" She grinned at him and turned to get spoons from the drawer. Natsu brought the tub of ice cream to the table and sat down and dragged a finger over the top and licked it clean of the sticky cream. Lucy walked towards Natsu and handed him a spoon and sat down and stuck her spoon Into the container. As they ate they talked about the day they met and some missions they did together.

Giggling Lucy missed her spoon and got the ice cream onto her cheek. She watched as Natsu laughed and choked on his ice cream before swallowing and turning to her blushing. He cleared his throat " You gonna eat that ?" Lucy shook her head and snorted reaching for a napkin, but froze when Natsu leaned close and licked the ice cream of her cheek. " Natsu what are you doing !?" She shrieked before turning to a smirking Natsu." What , you weren't going to eat it" Lucy just shook her head and threw him a look before pausing and turning her head to grin at him.

" Splat" Lucy threw a spoonful of ice cream at Natsu and it hit the side of his face. Natsu's eyes widened as he whipped his head to glare at Lucy. " Well if its gonna be like that , Game on " He grabbed his spoon and launched a chunk of cream at Lucy's face. Lucy shrieked and ducked , giggling she grabbed Natsu's hair and pushed his head into the tub. She let go and stood back from the the table covering her mouth and trying not to laugh, Natsu lifted his head an slowly turned his head to glare at Lucy. " OH NOW YOUR GETTING IT!" Natsu growled playfully and launched himself at her but slipped on ice cream on the floor and fell on top of Lucy. His lips smashed into hers and their eyes widened Natsu pulled away first his face completed red." I'm s-so sorry lucyididntmeantodoit!"

He stuttered as he helped her up. Lucy was facing the floor her face hot , she looked through her hair at Natsu's blushing face and gulped. " Its okay , not like it was bad or anything " Natsu stopped stuttering and looked at Lucy his eyes wide " Wait your not mad ?" Lucy glanced at him before looking down at the floor, " No , why would I ? , after all I..." Lucy cut herself off before she could embarrass herself. " I what ?" Natsu asked her puzzled. " i-i ... L-like you Natsu, and not like a friend either ".

She swallowed and looked up at Natsu blushing , her heart was beating madly as he stared into her eyes. He stepped forward and took her hands and held them before smiling softly. " Luce ... I've always liked you but , I never knew if you felt the same way". He grinned and then chuckled at Lucy " So I guess this makes us something right ? Lucy let go of a breathe she didn't even know she was holding and grinned at Natsu her heart beating faster " Yeah I guess ".

She smiled at him and he scratched the back of his head letting go of one of her hands. " So , you wanna retry that kiss ?" He grinned at her before leaning in close to her face. Lucy giggled before leaning closer , their lips almost touching. " yes I would" she said before closing the gap and pulling Natsu down by his hair into the kiss. Natsu closed his eyes as he kissed the girl of his dreams. Lucy being bold opened her mouth and licked Natsu's bottom lip , Natsu opened one eye and closed it slipping his tounge in her mouth now leading the kiss. Soon they pulled away gasping for breath , Natsu put his head on Lucy's shoulder and grinned into her shirt. He lifted his head and pulled Lucy into another kiss pushing her against the wall and lifting one of her legs around his hip.

" BAM!" The front door slammed open and Natsu and Lucy pulled away from the kiss and turned their heads to see Erza and Gray starring open mouthed at the pair. Clearing his throat he pulled away from Lucy and brushed his hands on to his shirt blushing. " I think will just go..." Gray said to the blushing pair and grabbed Erza by the back of her shirt and slammed the door shut. Natsu coughed and turned to Lucy " So where were we ?" And pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
